


stress relief

by glitterloudbox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Lio Fotia, Vaginal Sex, trans author, uses 'pussy' 'cunt' etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterloudbox/pseuds/glitterloudbox
Summary: Lio is stressed out of his mind the night before Mad Burnish's next raid. Gueira and Meis find a way to help.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Promare took over my life and I love being trans and projecting. I heard them call him "boss" and it was all over for me

Being the leader of a resistance group is hard, to put it mildly. Lio’s had more near-death experiences than he can count, and there’s hardly any rest between them.

Lio’s shared a small two bedroom apartment with Gueira and Meis for some time now. It’s not much, seeing as most of their money goes toward relief efforts for the Burnish, but it’s served as both their headquarters and a place to rest for some time now—not that Lio gets much rest. 

Speaking of which, Lio is pacing around the living room talking strategy instead of sleeping the night before their next raid. It’s already planned out, but Lio just can’t stop  _ thinking _ . Gueira and Meis share a look before Gueira clears his throat.

“You know, boss...I think we can handle it from here. Stressing yourself out isn’t gonna do you any good,” Gueira says, resting a hand on Lio’s shoulder.

Without thinking, Lio swats his hand away and glares. His expression softens after a second.

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have done that,” Lio says. “And I’m not stressed. I’m just planning.”

“You look pretty stressed to me, boss,” Meis says, slumped over on the couch. 

Gueira looks over at Meis and sees a lightbulb go off in his head—Meis is up to something, and he already knows he doesn’t like it. 

Lio is just standing there sulking when Meis turns him around and rests a hand on Lio’s hip. Lio wordlessly raises an eyebrow and Meis has an evil grin on his face.

“You know, Gueira and I have our own ways of dealing with stress,” Meis says, staring Lio dead in the eye. 

Gueira stares at him, bewildered, from a few feet away, mouthing  _ what the fuck are you doing _ . At Meis. He doesn’t notice. 

“Yeah, no shit, the walls are thin. What does that have to do with me?” Lio asks, staring at Meis with the same intensity. 

Meis chuckles and gives Lio’s hip a little squeeze. “I’m saying we could help you out, boss.” He looks over at Gueira, silently pleading for backup. 

Gueira moves closer to Lio, brushing a strand of pale green hair out of his face. “Yeah, boss, let us take care of you.”

“You guys are serious about this?” Lio asks, eyes wide. “You don’t have to do that for me. I wouldn’t want to come between the two of you.”

“I would  _ love  _ to have you between us, actually,” Meis says, smirking. 

Gueira is down, but he’s like  _ this  _ close to smacking Meis upside the head. 

Lio is beautiful. Gueira and Meis have been well aware of this since the day they met him. But seeing the pink blush that forms across his soft, pale face is like nothing they’ve ever seen before. 

“Okay,” Lio finally says, earning a sigh of relief from his subordinates. “I’m going to go shower, and I expect to see both of you on my bed. Undressed. Understood?”

“Yes, boss,” Both of them say in unison, terrified and horny in equal measure. 

Gueira and Meis sit on his bed together. Naked and afraid. They’re both getting hard already and they cuddle against each other a little.

“I can’t believe you actually got him to agree to this,” Gueira says, kissing his boyfriend’s lips. 

“It’s about damn time, Meis says,” running a hand softly down Gueira’s back. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been thirsting after him for ages. I know you better than that.”

“Oh, and you haven’t?” Gueira teases, laughing. He blows a raspberry on Meis’ collarbone and they break out into a giggle fit while pathetically wrestling each other.

Lio stands outside the door in only a towel, trying to bring his shaky hands to turn the doorknob. Gueira and Meis have never seen him naked—he doesn’t know if they know. He never had the time to see a doctor about hormones or anything, seeing as he was always on the run, but they never treated him as anything other than a man. He just introduced himself as Lio and that was that.

Lio opens the door, walking in to find two pairs of eyes glued to him. 

“Boss.” They sit up straight, at attention out of habit.” 

“At ease, boys.” Lio drops the towel and walks over to them, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Wow...you’re...beautiful,” Gueira says, wide eyed. “Can I kiss you?”

Lio scoots closer and kisses Gueira himself, soft and slow. Lio comes up for air and smiles at him before pulling Meis over by the hair and kissing him too. 

It isn’t long before Lio is smushed between the two of him, covered in kisses on his lips, his jaws, his neck. They run their hands all over his bare skin, careful not to touch him anywhere they haven’t asked yet. Sure, they’re about to fuck Lio, but he’s still very much in charge and he won’t let them forget it. 

Meis runs a hand down Lio’s sternum and pauses above his chest. “Can I?”

“Yes.” Lio has butterflies in his stomach. He hasn’t been touched like that in ages.

Meis takes hold of one of Lio’s little boobs, his nipple hardening under his touch. Gueira follows suit, rubbing his thumb around the other and squeezing it gently. 

“You’re so cute like this, boss,” Gueira says, turning Lio’s head to kiss him, running his tongue across Lio’s lips. They kiss for a while, open-mouthed and messy, while Meis ghosts his hands over Lio’s waist and hips, eventually landing on his thighs.

Meis’ hand drifts to his inner thigh, and he stares up at Lio for approval. He breaks away from kissing Gueira and nods, shivering a little.

Gueira pushes Lio’s legs apart and Meis reaches down to touch him. Meis spreads his lips and they both stare. His cunt is dripping wet and pink and  _ pretty _ .

“Wow, boss...you were hiding  _ this _ from us this whole time?” Gueira asks, running a hand along Lio’s inner thigh.

“Gorgeous…” Meis says, fingers still spreading him apart.

“Stop ogling and touch me.” Lio secretly lives for the praise, but he wants to get  _ fucked _ goddammit. 

“Yes sir,” Meis says. He’s the first to dive in, rubbing Lio’s swollen clit in little circles. 

Lio gasps. He hasn’t even touched himself in ages—he’s really fucking sensitive. He squirms a little and whines when Meis slips a finger inside him. 

“So, how are we doing this, boss?” Gueira asks, kissing him. He isn’t quite sure where he fits into the equation yet.

“Gueira, you’re going to fuck my ass,” He states, not asks. “Go get the lube.”

Gueira’s face turns bright red. His dick is painfully hard. “Yes, boss.” 

While Gueira is rummaging through his dresser, Meis dives down between Lio’s soft thighs and licks his clit experimentally, fitting another finger inside him.

“Yes, that. Do that,” Lio says, breathing a little heavier. 

Meis flattens his tongue and licks all the way up from his hole to his clit, getting a little whine out of Lio.

“You liked that, huh, boss?” Meis asks with a grin, doing it again.

“Yes. Put another finger in me.” Lio tries to look tough, but he’s melting Meis’ touch. He’s definitely done this before. 

Meis does as he’s told, fucking Lio with his fingers and sucking on his clit. Just when Lio starts to get really noisy, Gueira steps back in the room with a bottle of lube, gawking at both of them.

“Oh, no fair, let me have a turn!” Gueira says, all but shoving Meis out of the way. Meis pouts a little and pulls back, grabbing the bottle of lube from Gueira. 

Gueira picks up where Meis left off, slipping three fingers into Lio and giving his little clit a kiss before licking it in circles. Meis coats his fingers with lube and lifts Lio’s ass a little. He teases Lio’s tight ass with one finger until he can comfortably fit it in. 

“Oh my god…” Lio says, his thighs tensing up. He’s never had anything up his ass in his life, but he’s not about to admit that. 

“Yeah?” Meis asks, looking all cocky, slowly thrusting the finger inside him. “Think you can take another?”

“Y-yeah,” Lio says, biting his lip. 

Even when Lio gets angry, he doesn’t lose his composure. They’ve never seen him like this. They both fuck him slowly with their fingers, watching him come undone. 

“You gonna come, boss?” Meis asks, kissing him softly as he slides a third finger inside his ass. 

“Yes,” Lio says, his legs starting to shake. “Please make me come…”

That’s all Gueira needs to lick his clit relentlessly. Both of them finger him hard and fast, watching him tremble and whine in fascination. 

“Whoa,” Gueira says when he feels Lio’s pussy squeezing around his fingers. 

They fuck him through his orgasm, filled with lust when they hear the sounds that come out of him. Gueira keeps eating him out until Lio pulls him up by the hair.

“Jesus fucking  _ christ,”  _ Lio says, kissing Gueira. “Meis, get over here and kiss me too.”

Meis gives him gentle, languid kisses while Gueira kisses his neck. They both run their hands along Lio’s inner thighs, trying to get him worked up again.

Lio pulls back, breathing heavy. He pushes Meis back on the bed, blushing when he remembers what’s about to happen.

“Gueira, get behind me. And get more lube.”

“Yes sir,” Gueira says, pouring it into his hand and coating Meis’ cock with it first, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend. He grins, stroking his own cock to lube it up and rubbing the excess over Lio’s ass.

“You ready, beautiful?” Meis asks. He’s not sure whether he’s allowed to call Lio that, but he’s not wrong—Lio is stunning like this.

“Yeah. Fuck me,” Lio says, kissing Meis hard.

Meis kisses back and slips his cock inside him, feeling a muffled moan against his lips. Lio’s pussy is so warm and wet he thinks he might die. 

It takes Gueira a little longer to fit himself inside Lio, but when he does, he feels so perfect and tight around him. He slowly slides all the way in, letting out a low groan. They both stay like that for a second, breathing heavy.

“What are you two waiting for?” Lio asks, pouting.

They both chuckle. “We’re uh. Trying not to come,” Gueira admits.

Lio’s face feels warm. “Already? I’m that good?”

“Um. Yeah,” Meis says with a sheepish grin.

After a few more seconds, Meis starts to fuck him slow and deep, and Gueira follows soon after. 

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Lio says, looking down at Meis with a soft expression.

“Told you we’d take care of you, boss,” Gueira says, kissing Lio’s shoulder. 

“Look at you, taking both our cocks. You’re a pro,” Meis says, kissing Lio’s neck. 

They both fuck him at a steady speed, trying to stay in time with one another. Meis reaches down to rub Lio’s clit.

“ _ Meis _ ,” Lio whines, holding onto him a little tighter.

Something about his boss moaning his name drives Meis wild and he starts to fuck Lio harder. Lio lets out little sounds and turns his head to look back at Gueira.

“Gueira. Harder,” Lio says—he tries to make it a command, but it comes out as a desperate plea. 

“You got it, boss,” Gueira says affectionately, pounding into his ass immediately.

Lio is overloaded in the best way. He’s getting wrecked from both ends and the room is full of loud, wet noises from them fucking him. Tears well up in his eyes and he looks down at Meis with intensity.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ stop,” Lio says, his little body shaking from overstimulation. 

“You feel so amazing, boss,” Gueira says, breathing heavy.

“Yeah, boss. You’re so perfect,” Meis says, giving him a messy kiss and biting his lip.

Lio can feel that he’s close. And with both Gueira and Meis letting out little moans, they must be too.

“Both of you— _ oh fuck _ —are coming inside m-me. You got that?” Lio demands, as sternly as he can with his shaky little voice.

“Yes, boss,” they both say, fucking him even harder than before. They’re all whining, trembling messes and it’s not long before Gueira is spilling cum in his ass.

“ _ Lio _ ,” Gueira moans as he comes inside him. He’s never called him that, but Lio will allow it this once. 

Gueira pulls out and takes a moment to breathe, staring in awe of how Lio’s ass gapes. He replaces his cock with three fingers, fucking Lio just as hard as before. 

“Come for us, boss,” Meis says, and seconds later Lio’s cunt tightens around his cock, pulsating. 

That’s enough to send Meis over the edge, and he moans as he spills his load inside Lio. He pulls out and watches as cum drips out of him.

“Holy shit,” Gueira says, watching it drip out of both his holes.

“Yeah, that was...wow,” Meis says, holding Lio as he collapses on his chest.

“Did you have fun, boss?” Gueira asks, snuggling up to him and Meis, rubbing Lio’s back.

“Yeah. Oh my god,” Lio says, scooting over to make room for Gueira. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because Gueira was too much of a pussy to ask,” Meis says, sticking his tongue out at Gueira.

“ _ Hey!”  _

Lio laughs. “So you two had this planned for a while?”

“Uh, not  _ planned _ , but the thought occurred,” Gueira says, fixing up Lio’s messy hair a little.

Lio gives Gueira a kiss, then Meis.

“Your idea worked, I guess,” Lio says, sitting up. “We should all go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Meis says. Lio is so little and soft and good to cuddle. He doesn’t want to get up.

“Can we stay here, boss?” Gueira asks, kissing Lio’s cheek.

“Hm. Why not,” Lio says, pulling them both closer. “But we’re still getting up at seven. No excuses.”

“Yes, boss,” They both say, pulling the blanket over them.

Being called “boss” sort of turns him on now, but that’s a problem for future Lio. 


End file.
